Genius Guy (species)
_''"I'm the only one who is smarter and cooler than Lord Bowser himself. But don't ever mention it to him. Last time I did, he nearly physically removed my rank and about 9,800 I.Q. points."'' —Genius guy, Paper Mario Mythology Once upon a massive timeline, there was an entity born. Not much is known about this entity, but it was powerful enough to serve the gods. The servant was very faithful to any task given to him (not necessarily a term to describe gender) and the gods were never disappointed by the work that he did. He worked for each for long lengths of time, and eventually noticed the benefit of wisdom above all else. As he worked under a god for a while, his related abilities developed. His wisdom and thirst for knowledge nearly rivaled the god. But after many millennia, the time came near that servant approached death. Every day he faded away a little more. He became so faded and nearly invisible, that the gods felt compassion on their servant. After a council session, they decided the most appropriate action would be to grant him any wish he desired, then allow him to leave their presence and desist in the way of his choice. After being told their decision, the unnamed entity realized that his one choice could be straight immortality, but he would be nearly invisible, frail, and alone if all else passed away. He could try to become a god, but that may bring other problems. Now to start life anew, that held promise. He put his great knowledge to good use to decide his fate. After careful consideration, he informed his superiors that he wished to become immortal until he new everything in existence and more, and to die in a blaze of glory once he passed it on in entirety to another entity. The gods thought, then prepared to grant his wish. However, he stopped them. He called their attention to the fact that he never said how he would leave their presence. They were puzzled, but allowed him to continue. He finally stated that he wished to die naturally, and reincarnate into many forms until his first wish was accomplished. Not wishing to be confused another time, they waited until they knew he was finished. He requested they wait until he was nearly dead, and grant his wish on his figurative deathbed. The group disbanded and went their separate ways for the week he had left. That week, he transcribed the rules that his next lives would be governed by. The week ended, and the council regrouped. He provided the sheet to the god in charge of granting his wish. The god took it in both hands, and held it above his head. He chanted an incantation, and fire erupted from the sheet upon his hands. With the fire still blazing, and his arms straight, he lowered his arms to aim the fire at his servant. The fire blasted from his hands and enveloped the other entity. As it did, he was illuminated with a supernatural light, rose a foot above the ground, and then he exploded in a fireworks display of multicolored light. The remains scattered and fell on the gods. With that, they paid their respects, and departed. From that moment on, the unnamed entity's wishes began playing themselves out. No one knows what the paper had said. But throughout time, many have noticed creatures with above average learning capabilities. What has been gathered from these people (the term here is used vaguely as a synonym to entity, as these creatures are not always human) are as follows. #They have an INCREDIBLE learning capacity and memory #They carry a supernatural metal prowess and instincts of discernment #They fit well with others, but don't follow common knowledge. Many common instincts are ignored and overruled by careful thought #Each are a wide range of gender and species #They are usually found in the species of the most dominant and widespread, but unremarkable in terms of uniqueness. e.g. Every so often, humans reach a point where they are the most dominant species of their world, yet there are too many to even bother thinking there may be a stowaway reaping information from their leagues. The added human is completely inconspicuous to the majority of life on the planet. #They never know that they are part of the entity, and cannot remember the fact for more than a minute of learning #Despite never remembering, they have nearly unexplainable thoughts of the believablity of reincarnation, gods/higher entities, and how it their predestined job to learn all that they physically can before they die. #They are all polythiests #Under the right circumstances (such as being distracted on certain occasions), they have been known to draw an elaborate drawing of a reincarnation life cycle complete with descriptions of how the memories are harvested from the last form, deposited in a mental "account" of sorts, and then the being starts life again nearly from scratch. These people have been dubbed "discipulum-aeterna" by scholars to describe this one entity of many generations and forms. Rise of the Genius Guys It would appear, at least to E. Gadd, Genius Guys are the current incarnation of the discipulum-aeterna. However, their is an interesting story behind the species themselves. The original Genius Guy See full article for Genius Guy #445. One day, E. Gadd was performing some psychology experiments on some local Shy Guys to test the extent on their kleptomania and relations to other Shy Guys. It seemed that most of them would steal anything that they could find and hide it in a treasure chest. An unusual aspect he noted, was that the Shy Guy could leave the room, return carrying something else, attempt to put the second item in the chest, only to be surprised that their was something already inside. However, the Shy Guy would then dive at whatever item was more physically attractive (read:shiny), and flee the room with it; leaving the other on the floor. This experiment carried on for a week, when he started noticing some tampering with the experiment props. One day, he found the treasure chest upside down. (Amusingly, the Shy Guy wouldn't notice.) Another day, the treasure chest was placed atop his observation chair. (Again, the Shy Guy wouldn't notice the extra effort need to climb the chair.) Eventually, he noted that the changes happened precisely when he himself would have introduced a change. It was uncanny. After a month of research, he prepared to leave. Everything was packed, and the treasure chest was locked. Even so, he went home that day, and opened the chest; only to find a research paper written in Shy-glish. This caused him to realize two things. *Shy Guys are not restrained by locks. *There was a Shy Guy there intelligent enough to recognize the tests, participate anonymously as part of the control group without his knowledge, and then submit a formal research paper to match his own. Truly this was a remarkable discovery! After translating the papers, E. Gadd was astounded to realize the depth of information written down. Truly this was the remarkable discovery! He submitted both papers, the Shy Guy one under the attached fake name, and set off to discover this brainiac. Arriving, he went to the area he started his first tests, and look around for him. A lone green Shy Guy walked up to Gadd carrying an electronic device. "I build this machin''crackle'' to hopefully aid communication. But it whoah won't help any at this rate!" E. Gadd was too surprised to say anything. "You understand me at least?" Gadd nodded. "Well, at least dis is good for something. I not going to skip sleep on ANY device EVER AGAIN that functions this poorly! Enough about this. How did my research match up?" "Oyamaa! I'd say you certainly are paranormal! Your research would make an excellent bucket, if you read me. Certainly had some points I wouldn't have guessed. So how did you notice anything but the treasure I put as bait?" "Half of that stuff wasn't even close to treasure. Besides, your more interesting than a couple painted rocks." (Elsewhere, a Shy Guy gasps, "This isn't a gold coin!" Another Shy Guy tackles the first and steals it anyway.) "My my. Well, I think that we can continue to talk back at my lab, if you can stand my jabbering." "Lead the way." After much discussion, E. Gadd learned that his guest was a regular Shy Guy, but had an enormous learning and memory capacity. The two got along nicely, and formed a very strong relationship. The brilliant Shy Guy worked with Gadd researching ghost throughout many years. Never seeming to forget anything, the Shy Guy quickly matched Gadd in mental prowess. That day, the short kleptomaniac renamed himself a Genius Guy. (Is it hard to be smarter than the average Shy Guy? Consider their math abilities: 1 shiny stone > 5 dirty gold coins.) The slight name change inspired another invention credited to the masked one. The species continues The two began work on a very powerful invention. After 7 years, the duo created The Hyper-Hypothesizing-Creationizer. This was a device that would allow there to be more than one Genius Guy! After E. Gadd left, the lone Genius worked to change that. After a long night, there was another 499 Geniuses standing around. The first Shy Guy began to explain the events, but somehow, each one seemed to already know it. With that out of the way, they began to craft their reputation to how it stands today. Appearance and Personality Genius Guys are large brained Shy Guys. Most are clothed in green robes (002 through 339, 447-500), and travel around in a small hover car with many weapons. They usually display their deadly laser when traversing the world. Being so much smarter than the average Shy Guy, they see the value of loyalty. An example of this was when the group was newly formed. They decided that they, the most qualified, should use their brain power to make defenses for their home in Shy Guy's Toy Box. Since they are based off of a very wise entity, they share similar characteristics. The Genius Guy population Genius Guys (002 through 339, 447-500) are identical, so a detailed explanation on each individual one is unnecessary. This section is for the remaining batch. GG #1 In terms of creation numbering, this is the real Genius Guy #445. However, since the original renumbered, Genius Guy 1 acts as a body guard/ body double. Green robe. GG #2-100 99 Genius Guy buffer. GG #440 An agent of the Shy Guys residing in Bowser's castle. No one knows what color his robe is. GG #441 Head of Technology. Also a master of castle defenses. Yellow robe. GG #442 Pink robe. Weapons specialist. Also humorist. Occasionally works with #441 on defenses. Most heard phrase coming from his enemies, "HA HA HA Oh gosh HEE my sides! HA HA HA You're gonna TEEHEE KILL me HA now, aren't you..." Most common response, "I most graciously accept/The pleasure is mine/My thoughts exactly." GG #443 Red robe. Works with #444 on P.R. GG #444 Body guard. Black and has ninja tendencies. Makes an excellent Shy Guy. Usually in charge of P.R. for the GG's to the rest of the population. GG #446 Also a body guard. The first Genius's right hand man. (Er...guy) Blue robe. GG #447 Master of commerce. Owns Shy Guy Security Lmt. Economist more reliable than the humans. GG #451-500 49 Genius Guy buffer on the other half of the group. Chain of Command 445 > 446 > 1, 441-444,447-450 > the rest of the GG's > most Shy Guys "Appearances" by Game Genius Guys have appeared in a couple games. Noticeably, they appear in RPG's and are very dangerous enemies. They usually hover in their craft, and possess a nearly unstoppable laser. However, consistently, one can block the attack to reflect it back at the attacker. All genius guy clones are weaker than the original. Genius Guys have a tendency to hide their fortresses in a maze, allowing Mario to come to them. However, once he arrives, the battles begin. Paper Mario Due to their loyalty to General Guy, who commanded them not to show themselves, and use of common sense, Genius Guys have (literally) not appeared in Paper Mario. Generally when Mario approaches them when they are on patrol, they acticate their car's cloaking device. But, if Mario enters their base, they will not hesitate to reveal themselves and assist the intruder to the door. Deeper in their base, there Mario may fight Genius Guy #445 at a chance to earn a Super Awesome Amazing Spectacular Superb Unbelievable Infinity PWNage Plus Badge. Super Mario RPG There is an optional maze (as per all games), where Genius Guys reside. And once again, their leader may be fought at the end. Epic Saga -#446 and #1 are frequently contacted by #445 throughout the series. Stats Statistics= Click the tabs for Stats. |-| Paper Mario= |} |-| Super Mario RPG= |-| Locations Aside from living in their spectacular head quarters, there are a few other places Genius Guys live. Genius Guy #440 resides in Bowser's Castle, but no one has lived to confirm this. The Shy Guys know that he had a hand in Kammy Koopa's defenses that hinder Mario's progress, as well guaranteeing General Guy receiving responsibility for a star. Genius Guy #445 is commonly traversing the world and learning as much as he can. He stays in touch with #446, who's always in their base, and offers a variety of reports about the many things the original genius discovers. Inventions Defenses for their home In order to find the Genius Guy base, Mario must find an invisible ? block that contains a ! Switch. He must hit the switch, enter the newly formed trap door, and pass an array of puzzles only someone who has an IQ of 445,000 can pass. The Hyper-Hypothesizing-Creationizer The first genius was good friends with Gadd and the two worked on invention that would help reproduce other creatures, to populate the world and provide helpers for the two brainiacs. After 7 years, they invented the Hyper-Hypothesizing-Creationizer; a combination of many other devices that would allow a little thought, emotion and other ingredients to make any creature that was desired. Much to the gaming worlds disappointment, there will never be a game where a villain takes the machine and makes monsters. There were too many precautions and booby traps put in to allow that. SAASSUIPPB Badge The SAASSUIPP (Super Awesome Amazing Spectacular Superb Unbelievable Infinity PWNage Plus) Badge is an incredible creation invented by Genius Guys. The badge can grant the wearer incredible abilities that can be expericienced no other way. Some effects include being able to kill any enemy or boss by throwing one's hat at it, being able to do bro moves with the current partner, having an infinite number of one item, being invincible to all attacks except for Goombas (and Genius Guys) and confusing enemies to attack only themselves. Other effects haven't been documented yet. Names in Other Languages Genius Guys... :...can have just two potato chips. (And is working on having just one) :...do not get dizzy from touching Fuzzy :...look at a monster and it gets confused :...can deduce whether they are in a game or not. And then mess with the game dynamics :...I.Q.s are OVER 9,000! :...sink head first, but are amazing swimmers :...can memorize a song before they listen to it :...Consider mentally calculating pie to the billionth digit a coming-of-age test :...Cannot fall asleep performing calculus :...Don't consider memorizing the dictionary weird Category:Created Shy Guys